<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapdragon by siren_of_the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220922">Snapdragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean'>siren_of_the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tim Drake AU's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Harleen Quinzel, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Child Neglect, F/F, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidfic, Mentioned Joker (DCU), Political gaslighting, Politics, Protective Tim Drake, Solarpunk, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tiny!Tim, catcalling, enviromental activism, green politics, mention of hypnosis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siren_of_the_ocean/pseuds/siren_of_the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim started the night, he didn't think he'd be running away from thugs. He definitely didn't think that he'd willingly run into Poison Ivy's territory. </p><p>Meanwhile, Harley and Ivy didn't expect the night to end with them mentally adopting a child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake &amp; Pamela Isley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tim Drake AU's [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>837</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There is some discussion of Catcalling and how to handle it. This is just my opinion on how to deal with catcalling, especially as Tim is a boy. </p><p>Might mess around and expand on this one as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well. What do we have here?" </p><p>One phrase that makes a 10 year old Tim Drake stop. Think. And Run. </p><p>He can hear cursing behind him as he clutches his camera. There aren't many places to run in this part of town. Certainly not many safe places. </p><p>Batman and Robin had already left the fashon district for the night. Tim had even gotten a few beautiful pictures as they brusted a break in. </p><p>He would lose those pictures as well as maybe a limb or two if these guys caught him. So he runs. </p><p>There's only one place he can think of that might be safe. Well, not safe but safe from these guys. So he takes the next turn and heads towards Robinson park, where he had heard Poison Ivy is holed up. </p><p>Running towards a supervillain is usually a bad idea. Most of the time, he would be...still running towards them but probably just to take pictures. Not actually run into the park. </p><p>This time, he doesn't swing into a tree or stop behind a bush, he rushes right into the park, the men hot on his heels. When nothing happens, his breath quickens. </p><p>These people aren't turning away. They aren't stopping. So they're either not scared of Ivy or they're too desperate for his camera. Either way, he has no way out now. </p><p>He could make it across the park but the wide open space would be a bad idea. Running into the foliage would be safer but Tim doesn't know which plants are native and which are Ivy's. </p><p>Taking a calculated risk, based on Ivy's hatred for abusers and child abusers, he takes off into the trees. </p><p>The men follow for a short while but stop short of the actual treeline, hesitating. Then, one of them calls out "Not worth it, boys" and they leave. Tim's gamble had paid off. The man leave and Tim is still close enough to the treeline that it probably isn't dangerous. </p><p>Or so he thought. </p><p>"Hiya!"</p><p>The thrill that shoots down Tim's spine at the exclamation forces him to flinch back and jump. Turning quickly around, he can see Harley Quinn standing with a smile on her face. </p><p>In her that means literally nothing, he thinks. It could mean that she wants to kill me or it can mean that she wants to hug me. His frozen form stays still as she approaches, the foliage clearing away for her to walk. </p><p>"Oh. Wait. You're just a kid" she says, as if now realizing it. She looks him up and down, eyes lingering on the camera around his neck before she frowns at the cuts and scrapes. </p><p>"C'mon. I'll take ya ta Red" She says, turning and starting to skip deeper into the forest. Staring at her, Tim finally stops buffering, running after her before the plants close up. </p><p>My worst idea. Worst idea ever. Tim thinks as he trips on a root, accidentally falling onto Harley's ankles. She stumbles but doesn't fall. Turning back to him to make sure he's alright before she leads him further. </p><p>Coming to a clearing, Tim can see the foliage turning darker, the blossoms turning more vibrant. Usually not a good thing, especially with Ivy in the area but Harley doesn't seem bothered at all. </p><p>"Harls, what did you bring into my forest? Is it another hyena? If it's another hyena I will have to remind you that we have 2 at home and they eat all your food"</p><p>Tim's eyes widen at the combination of voice and topic. Because. Hyenas?</p><p>"C'mon Red. I promise it isn't another hyena. Bruce is enough for me" </p><p>Then Tim wants to choke. Hyena? Bruce? Does she have a hyena named after Batman? Well Bruce Wayne but Bruce wayne is Batman. </p><p>"Alright then. Show me what you found"</p><p>Harley abruptly pushes Tim forward, forcing Tim to meet Ivy's eyes in shock. </p><p>She's sitting on a chair made of leaves and trees, twisted together like a throne. The light shining behind her almost gives a ripple effect over her green skin. Tim can't help but take a picture. </p><p>"I. I'm sorry. I'll delete it. Promise. The lighting was just really good and the contrast and everything...." Tim trails off, biting his lip in anxiety. Ivy raised an eyebrow as soon as he lowered the camera, as if she held still for his picture. </p><p>"Harls. Did you bring me a child? Or a photographer?"</p><p>"Both! But really, I saw him in the treeline after some guys from Penguin's group chased him into the park"</p><p>"Really now?"</p><p>Ivy's eyes are intimidating, Tim decides. He can see the green Iris writhing like plants on a forest floor. It contrasts nicely with the darkness of her pupil. </p><p>"Weren't you scared?" she asks. This question directed at Tim. </p><p>"I was" Tim rushes out "I was scared but I know that you hate abusers and you hate that - when people threaten children. And those guys were chasing me and I needed to get away" </p><p>He hangs his head, his cheeks flooding with bright warmth. He flinches back when Harley attempts to pinch his cheek. </p><p>Looking down, he can't see the glance that they share at his flinch. He doesn't see Harley's go from her normal crazed happy to calculating. People tend to forget that she's a psychiatrist but that doesn't mean she forgot any of her training. </p><p>"Why were you out so late, Cutie? It's late!" Harley exclaims, voice devoid of her suspicion. It makes Tim's cheeks flush even darker. </p><p>He can't even answer her. When he attempts to speak, a weak squeak escapes. Not helping his blush and causing an internal whine. So instead of speaking, he places the camera into her hands, removing the strap from around his neck for her to put around hers. </p><p>"Somethin with the camera, huh? Alright. Do ya mind if I go through the gallery?" When Tim nods his consent, she continues "Do you mind if Red sees as well?" to which he nods again. One villain, two villains, what does it matter. Though they aren't really villains anymore since Harley left the Joker. </p><p>As Harley and Ivy look through his pictures, he takes in the clearing. The soft light coming from seemingly nowhere. The bright blossoms and flowers hanging like paintings from a wall of plants. The most at his feet like carpet. </p><p>At his back, Harley whispers urgently at Ivy. Ivy gesturing widely but silently. </p><p>"He has a home, Harls"</p><p>"He's sneakin out ta see Bats, Red. That ain't safe"</p><p>"So we'll take him home. Tell his parents"</p><p>"What if his parents don't do nothin?"</p><p>"Then we'll make them do something, alright?"</p><p>Placated, Harley takes in their unexpected guest. Black hair worn longer than most, slim figure. Slimmer than she would like. Blue eyes too, if she remembers correctly. Carrying around an expensive camera but his clothes seem worn, excluding the new tears of course. </p><p>"Alright Kiddo, we're takin you home" Harley exclaims, remembering not to touch him, as that seemed to spook him last time. Instead, she smiles at him. Even as he spins around to look at her in confusion. </p><p>"Where do you live, Snapdragon?" </p><p>The new nickname makes Tim freeze. The reference to his last name can't be a coincidence. Drake, Dragon, Snapdragon. </p><p>"Burnley" he mumbles out, his tongue feeling stuck to his teeth. </p><p>"That's quite a way. We'll walk you there" Ivy decides. </p><p>Harley swoops in joy, gathering a bowl full of, what looks to be cookies as well as a tazer. When Tim eyes the tazer, Ivy rushes to explain. </p><p>"While some men may take my presence as a deterrent, many men still deign to take their chances with us" </p><p>It makes Tim frown "What do you mean 'take their chances?'" he asks, Harley choosing to take over. "Some men are pigs, Timmy. They call out rude things while we walk around. Some even try to grab us" she explains. </p><p>As Tim thinks it over, Harley collects a bag. Who would try to take on Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy? Why? Calling them rude things on the streets? Why? </p><p>On the way to his house, however, he sees what they mean. </p><p>Now, Tim is a small kid. Easily dismissed and hardly ever actually seen. So it doesn't suprise him when most people look right through him to the ladies walking on either side of him. </p><p>"Smile a little, pretty!"</p><p>"I'd let you hypnotize me any day"</p><p>"Great ass!"</p><p>"Bend over for us, will ya? Give us a show!"</p><p>Each call makes Tim's jaw clench more, as the women at his side seem to become more and more uncomfortable. The next time someone calls something, Tim decides to intervene. </p><p>"Hey pretty! I heard you left the clown! My turn, isn't it?!" </p><p>Harley goes still and tense at the mention of the Joker, hand brushing over one of the many scars he'd left on his body. </p><p>"Don't worry, Ms. Quinzel. He has an inferior intellect and therefore assumes that getting a woman's attention is the same as their affection. Hasn't aged past Kindergarden, I'm afraid" Tim says, using his best gala voice. His hands shake as he speaks but Harley's short laugh is worth it. </p><p>The man takes a threatening step towards them, muttering to himself but quickly stops when Harley pulls out the taser. </p><p>"Ya didn't have to do that for me, you know?" Harley asks. </p><p>"Yes. It is rather dangerous to confront a man that way. Especially a man of his mindset and stature"</p><p>"I know. But the comment wasn't for him. He shouldn't have mentioned Him. It made Harley tense and I just...wanted to hell her"</p><p>Harley's eyes go soft at that, her posture melting. "That's sweet, kiddo. But don't put yourself at risk like that, K? I can handle myself" she says. </p><p>Tim's mouth runs before he can stop it "But it wasn't for him. I wasn't trying to protect you. You're much stronger than I am" he says with a nervous laugh. Harley stoops down to look him in the eye "Then why?". </p><p>"Because you aren't alone. Ivy is here and I'm here. I just think you needed a reminder that you're not alone anymore"</p><p>By the time Tim finishes the explanation, they're in his street. He doesn't see Harley's shocked expression, nor Ivy's proud smile. He just walks toward his house, dread pooling in his gut. </p><p>Drake mansion is as imposing as ever. White walls spotless, glass windows clear, none of the lights on. A structure built like a museum rather than a home. </p><p>Sighing, Tim pulls out his keys "Aren't you gonna knock?" Harley asks, her suspicions growing. Tim shakes his head as he unlocks the door "Nobody home but me".</p><p>"Nobody home? What about your parents?"</p><p>"Australia, I think. Possibly Nepal, if their timetable got moved" Tim answers, flicking on the lights of the foyer. </p><p>A museum, not a home. That's what it feels like. Artifacts displayed artfully while the furniture seems unused. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Not a speck of personality either. </p><p>Ivy suppresses a shiver, feeling the utter lifelessness of the house. No plants. No animals. No life at all besides them. </p><p>"Your nanny?" </p><p>"Haven't had one since I was a kid. Don't need one anymore"</p><p>"Who cooks your meals?" </p><p>"Housekeeper comes in once a week to make a decent meal but I mostly just make my own"</p><p>Tim doesn't see anything wrong with this. Harley and Ivy disagree. </p><p>Meeting eyes over Tim's head, they come to a conclusion. Tim Drake is ours now. </p><p>"Alright little Snapdragon. Why don't we get you to bed?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poppies ring like your voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This got really political with references to political gaslighting, purposeful baiting, global warming, Greta Thunberg and the mount Kea protests.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another?!" Ivy's exclamation draws the attention of the other inhabitants of Drake manor. Tim and Harley share a look before rushing towards the living room. </p><p>They'd moved in about a month ago, Harley turning a few of the rooms into actual lived in homey spaces while Ivy worked on the garden. Most the of plants were even normal. </p><p>"The plans were approved late last evening by the city planner. Destroido seems to have put off on announcing the new plans till the last second to avoid questioning" </p><p>The news broadcast settles their questions relatively quickly. Destroido corps has been part of Ivy's main opposition since the beginning. </p><p>Since then, they've built factories out of plastic, dumped toxic waste into the river and formed alliances with oil companies. </p><p>All in all. They've made an enemy of Poison Ivy. </p><p>Harley can see the rage in Ivy's shoulders, shaking slightly as she clenches her fists, eyes still locked onto the screen. Ivy has been making progress, her inner psychiatrist notes, knowing that Ivy was most likely going to break her clean streak for this. </p><p>Tim speaks up before she can, looking over Ivy's shoulder at Destroido's PR specialist. The voice of the company. </p><p>"You know they do that on purpose, right?" </p><p>Ivy breaks out of her funk then, turning to Tim in confusion. "You've had a clean streak for a while. Long enough for people to start thinking about your principles instead of the last attack. So they're trying to bait you into attacking something. Anything at this point" he says, still not quite looking at her as he stares at the TV screen in front of them. His hands rest on the back of the couch, the clench of his fingers the only sign of his anxiety. </p><p>Harley noticed when they moved in. Tim has a tendency to hide. Not only physically but emotionally, only showing a cold facade or a polite smile when he can. Harley had made it her mission then to break him out of that habit. Not only did it creep her out but it wasn't healthy. </p><p>"Why would they do that, dear?" Ivy asks, attention riveted to Tim, an improvement from staring at the TV. Tim's hand clenches slightly into the couch before he answers, steeling himself to speak. </p><p>"If you're seen as a villain, they don't have to listen to you. They don't have to change anything. You can try to use the official means of doing it but. They control that, it won't go anywhere unless they want it to. But if you circumvent the official way then they can vilify you. Make you an enemy of the people. So they don't have to change anything"</p><p>Harley blinks, noticing that that had been the most Tim had spoken in the month they've lived here. Then, she starts to think about what he said. She might not know much about politics, but she did have a few classes during her studies. </p><p>It makes sense, she notes, to vilify the people you don't want to listen to. If you make them into the villain then nobody will pressure you into taking any of their points seriously. And that's exactly the thing they're hoping for. Especially with regards to Ivy. </p><p>Glancing over to her friend, she can see Ivy thinking it over as well. Comparing the clean streaks she had with broadcasts like this. They line up like a puzzle. They had been baiting her. </p><p>"Either way. They win" Ivy spits, voice full of metaphorical venom as she slumps down on the couch. Tim twitches, almost as if wanting to reach out to her, to comfort her but he stops before his hand can rest on her arm. He puts them back on the couch pillow before continuing to speak. </p><p>"But. As depressing as it sounds, it isn't all bleak. There are people out there raising awareness and doing their best to make changes where they can" </p><p>That makes Ivy smile, though it looks almost placating, as if she doesn't believe Tim. Harley had seen her approach different groups for gardening or homesteading and many of the spaces were run by people who cared nothing about the environment and rather cared about their own ideals. Or some future possible apocalypse scenario. </p><p>"It might not solve all the world's problems but it sure is a start, right?" Tim asks, no longer looking so dour as he gives Ivy a small smile. His hope is so clear to them that it makes Harley smile reactively, a real smile instead of the manic one she wore for so long. </p><p>"I mean just look at Greta Thunberg. She's an environmental activist that sat with the UN to discuss global warming. And there are entire movements dedicated to bringing nature back to it's previous glory. Solarpunk is my personal favorite"</p><p>As Tim speaks, they can see where he starts to lose his inhibitions. He gestures when he's passionate, Harley thinks fondly, watching Tim's hands gesture and flail as he makes a point. He even draws up some Google searches for Ivy while he's at it. He must be really passionate about this, she thinks. </p><p>Ivy, at his side now, looks over a few of the concepts and ideas and searches as Tim brings them up. She looks happy with what she sees, smiling and giving a small laugh as Tim accidentally flails right into the couch cushions. </p><p>Harley can see the moment he realises what he's done. How much he's spoken, along with the flailing and the uncontrolled movements. He stills immediately, his hands drawing together in front of him. His shoulders draw back and he forces his expression back into mild interest. </p><p>It's mannerisms like these that make Harley want to kill the Drakes. The abandonment, Tim's obvious touch starvation, the conditioning of their child into a mild mannered doll. It all makes rage boil in Harley's veins. </p><p>Ivy might not see as much of it. Might not see Tim lean into her side with a desperation or see Tim flinch whenever they raise their voices. But she can see enough that she too hates the Drakes. If they were in Gotham, they would already be dead. </p><p>"Alright Snapdragon. Why don't you help me set up a blog then?" Ivy asks, having noticed Tim's withdrawal. The conflict in Tim's eyes light up, drawing him into a debate between his parents' indoctrination and his need to please. </p><p>The need to please wins out at the end, as he sits down next to Ivy, picking out headers, background colours and other intricacies. Harley helps them take pictures of the greenhouse they made in the back, the garden and a few other things around the house. </p><p>Eventually, it all comes down to a name. Ivy suggests something tame and generic, Harley preferring something that describes Ivy but vaguely. Tim overrides them both, naming the blog "Pamela Isley Speaks" before he turns to them to make sure they're alright with it. </p><p>Ivy stills, not having heard anyone refer to her with "Pamela" in quite a while now. Harley goes to protest the naming, pointing out that it would then be affiliated with Poison Ivy. </p><p>"That's the point. The blog is run by Poison Ivy and Pamela Isley. They're the same person. And the people will know that. They'll also know that you are the best person to talk to about plants" Tim answers, picking out a font and trying to place the header so it doesn't look as awkward. </p><p>"They know you. They might know you as a villain at the moment but this will change that. Especially if you don't attack any place for the moment. I can even help you get Destroido's new factory idea thrown out because of native plants and pollinator laws"</p><p>"Didn't you say that they control the official way?" Ivy asks, throat dry as she watches the blog grow like one of her babies. "They do. But they can't control the people. If there's a lawsuit, Destroido can't build. It'll delay the building process long enough that people will notice what harm it'll do. The peaceful protests will start from there" Tim answers, showing them examples of the same being done to a sacred mountain in Hawaii. </p><p>They share a look over Tim as he works, Harley and Ivy both thinking that this child. Is so sweet and happy. The best child. </p><p>How could anyone not love him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Political differences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harley is still a psychiatrist,  even if she did have her licences revoked</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey sweety. Are you alright?" </p><p>The woman on the sidewalk looks up, her facial expression not changing even as she sees Harley Quinn standing in front of her with Poison Ivy and a child. Her face is streaked with tears, blurring the mascara and makeup into an unbelievable mess. </p><p>She reaches for her hair, running the strands through her fingers as she grips close to her skull "Yeah. I. I think so. I'm just overreacting". The wan attempt at a smile just makes the sentence less convincing. </p><p>Harley's smile twists into a brief snarl as the woman looks away, the words already hitting a sore spot, but she soon schools it back into a careful mask of neutrality. "People don't overreact dear. They reach a breaking point. And this seems to be yours. Would you like to talk about it?" </p><p>The woman looks sceptical, eyes trailing over the red and black outfit that characterizes the siren. But most people still remember her as the Joker's crazy ex girlfriend. "Don't worry. My psychiatry licences was revoked years ago but that doesn't mean that I can't help where I can" Harley says, carefully sitting down on the sidewalk. Her hands are open in front of her, her head tilted slightly into a non-threatening position. </p><p>Ivy gives her a smile, before a weed in the sidewalk grows to a size of a chair. Ivy sits down in it. She'd gotten better since the Destroido thing. Giving advice to people about growing plants, houseplants, herbs and even helping a few community gardens to thrive. </p><p>She'd joined her local group of environmental activists, helping grow gardens, educate people about native vs foreign plants and even landscaping practices and insecticides. Most people are even turning in her favor, seeing that she's actively making en effort to help the community at the grassroots level. </p><p>Harley, on the other hand, hasn't gotten that exposure yet. The woman is still suspicious but explains that she and her parents had a fight. "I just don't get it. I mean. How can they can be so cruel? They outright told me not to give even the smallest amount of change to the poor because they squander it! They said that the kids who die on the streets deserve it! They don't have a choice! They don't get it!" The woman becomes more incensed the longer she speaks. </p><p>Tim can see Ivy and Harley tense, angry at the woman's parents. But Harley's professionalism kicks in soon enough. </p><p>She takes a deep breath, thinking before she formulates a reply "I understand your anger. And I think you're justified to it. Your parents seem to share very different political opinions to you and that can be difficult for any household.</p><p>Can I reccomend something?" Harley answers, raising her head to look the woman in the eye. When the woman nods, Harley says "Talk to them. Tell them that their opinions on this matter upset you. If that works, they might do their own research into the subject. If they don't, they might continue to speak of this to you. At that point, it is justifiable for you to leave, the room, the conversation or the house. Whatever you feel is best. You don't need to stay in any conversation that makes you uncomfortable. If they continue to speak of this afterward, the problem runs too deep. </p><p>Some people have been indoctrinated to have certain opinions for decades now and breaking them out of it is sometimes very difficult and even impossible. Keep in mind that that does not excuse them. It simply means that it isn't your responsibility to teach someone that could teach themselves. It does not fall on your shoulders to educate them" </p><p>The woman nods at Harley, her eyes already calmer as she swipes at her cheeks and eyes. She still looks sad, upset. So Tim steps in to hesitantly sit down next to her. </p><p>"My parents, the Drakes, they take artifacts from all kinds of archaeological sites illegally. Smuggle them in for their personal collection" Tim says, blankly looking at the street in front of him. "I can't stop them. It isn't possible for me at this age. And I'm not sure I would even if I could. They are my parents" Tim admits, almost looking resigned to that fact. </p><p>"But. I can do what I can to help the institutions. For instance, my parents brought back a native american burial mask a few months ago. I thought it was weird that they brought it back when the people still exist. So I did my research and found that the tribe it originated from have been asking for their artifacts back. For longer than I've been alive. So I got into contact with someone in the tribe, started asking how I would be able to return it. </p><p>It couldn't happen easily, of course. My parents wouldn't allow it. But I could circumvent them. So I did. I spoke to multiple members of the tribe and their elders. I spoke to the Gotham museum. I spoke to the museum director in Germany, where they got it from. And in the end, the tribe got back their mask. Just because I thought about it"</p><p>After Tim's little speech, the woman looks confused "What does that have to do with my problem?" she asks. Harley is the one to answer "Because you can be a good person. Even if your parents aren't. I wouldn't reccomend putting yourself in danger like he does" she says with a sharp look "But you can still do good without your parents. We run a small community garden. Maybe you can come to volunteer". </p><p>The woman takes the card from Ivy, printed on recyclable paper and straightens her shoulders, saying "Maybe I will. Thank you". She gives Harley a grateful look before she marches back into the house behind her, stride giving her a purpose, looking much less hopeless than she did before.  </p><p>Harley, Ivy and Tim share a smile before they continue walking to the new bakery on the street corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>